Trowa's heartache
by Yume nunarumon
Summary: Trowa shocked to see his love in the state he is...R&R please
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: Hi peeps! This is my first fic about Gundam wing…If any of the characters are a bit OOC; I haven't watched it in a long time and I swear I suffer from short term memory loss, or is that general memory loss?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing whimpers but if I did it would be so funny; I would make nearly everyone gay…Ohh! And I'd kill Relena Bitchcraft! **

Normal POV: 1

Trowa looked dazed as he watched the monitors; the life support machine seemed to be working well so far. He looked down at his lover, who lay unconscious, he reminded Trowa of a sleeping angel. Even his state, his love is composed and elegant.

This had been such a horrific shock to Trowa. He entwined his fingers through his love's hands, it was still warm. Trowa felt a shiver travel down his spine and the hairs on his neck stood up.

After about he decided to let go of the warm hand. Trowa stood, glancing once again at the man who lay in front of him. He had bruises and cuts all over him, scars aswell, though not as bad as the mental scars he may have though.

He missed his smile, the glint he always had in his eyes and his warmth.

/ How could this have happened to _him_ of all people? Why couldn't it have happened to me instead/ Trowa cursed himself.

Another five minutes passed as Trowa stood over his love, he almost didn't realize Sally Po as she entered the room clutching a clipboard in her hands. She frowned.

"Urggh…Sally, how is he?" Trowa asked frantically.

"Well it's not good. Two of his ribs are broken; he has many cuts and bruises from the experience and has minor internal injuries." Those last few words Sally said hung in Trowa's mind.

/ Internal injuries/ Most of the other stuff Sally said after went through one ear and out the next. 2 Until she got to her closing sentence.

"…We have to hope for the best. I'm sorry."

/ She's saying that as though he's already fucking dead/ He thought, Trowa walked out the door and to the waiting room where he met up with Heero, Duo and Wufei.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I suppose it is just the prologue…Please review, hope you liked it! **

1 The story will be mixed with loads of POV's so I will always put which it is.

2 My mother always says that to me, it pisses me off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: This is my second chapter; this one is kinda set before chapter one happens. **

Trowa's POV:

The mission we were assigned to do was nothing completely out of the ordinary, we had to simply infiltrate the base of a new enemy.

He worked for the OZ but they didn't seem to have any power over him, from the information we have gathered we found out he has disobeyed OZ many times. He also seems to have a past with Quatre.

I looked at him, Quatre, his beautiful blonde hair and heart melting smile; I nearly drooled at the sight of him…Urghh! Pull yourself together; you have to keep your mind on the mission! I silently cursed myself. Apparently Quatre saw this.

He gave me a heart melting smile again, god…How could he_ still_ be straight? Maybe he isn't…

Urghh! Again you're drifting off! Stop it!

I whacked myself around the head a couple of times. Then again, it's hard not to be distracted by that beautiful face.

Okay, back to the mission. I must concentrate for the well-being of the colony! I looked at the screen of my laptop. Damn, so many questions were laid out in front of me. How the hell am I supposed to know _all_ of this?

Quatre stood up from his seat and approached me. Again that smile was plastered on his face, it seemed irreplaceable. I loved it as much as I loved him.

Once he was beside me he sat down and asked, "Having trouble solving these Trowa?"

I couldn't speak, I could never speak. I nodded dumbly. How stupid I must have looked to Quatre! Jaw somewhere near the ground, eyes nearly popping out their sockets and my head shaking like a nodding dog. Yep, pretty god darn stupid. Shit!

Quatre got the idea though.

"Here look I'll help you with this one." He said in his smooth, calm voice.

He put his hand on mine and guided the mouse underneath it. I felt my legs almost turn to jelly. His hand was so damn warm! I would have loved having those hands embrace me…Wait! Damn, he was trying to help me and all I could do was daydream!

After Quatre's explanation (which I think I just about understood) he released my hand and returned back to his former seat. My body sank when it realized this. It seemed like the warmth that had welled up in me took a trip to the North Pole.

I sank back in my seat and went back to staring aimlessly at the screen of my laptop and soon after, I was fast asleep.

Quatre's POV:

Allah, he's so cute! I know I shouldn't think of him while we're in the middle of a mission but I can't help it! I love him so much though he's probably so hung on some dumb blonde chick who half way up her own arse!

Oh Allah! How could I think such things…Maybe there's the slight chance he's…No Quatre! You know he's straight but I would be a dream come true if he were gay and he even gave a second thought about me.

I can't stop looking at him dammit! Huh, what's he doing? Ahh! He's looking straight at me! Quick Quatre…Smile!

I smiled the cheesiest smile I could until he stopped looking at me then, once he'd stopped looking (of course) sighed deeply. I don't know why I even bother smiling, I s'ppose it's because I want to see his reaction.

I am truly obsessed. Damn! Next what? I'll probably be making a little Trowa shrine with candles and all. Although it would be cool to have one I'd rather have the real thing.

Hey…He's looks like he's stuck with a question, maybe I could help, or at least have a go at it. Yeah, I will.

I smiled again, one of my smiles only for loved ones, including Trowa of course. I tried to walk as elegantly as I could across the room.

When I got to Trowa, after nearly tripping five times (it's hard to walk elegantly), I decided to sit down beside him. I desperately wanted him to sweep me off my feet and confess his love to me but that stuff only happened in fairytales.

I surveyed the question in front of us; luckily I knew the answer to it.

"Having trouble solving these Trowa?" I said trying to sound calm although my heart felt as though it had just been ripped out.

Trowa remained silent as ever. Was it a problem he had with me? Maybe, he talked to everyone else okay. Well, he mumbled to everyone else okay.

He was gripping the mouse quite tightly when I realized that that could be my chance and, before he could have had the chance to move his hand, I shoved my hand on top. I felt a moment of pleasure travel through my body as I started to direct the mouse and show him how to do the question.

I longed to snuggle up close to him, his embrace, I could picture it clearly in my mind but I knew it would never happen, none of my fantasies would ever happen. Though, if Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell could have their happily ever after ending why couldn't I?

I finished up with the question I was working on, reluctantly, let go of Trowa's hand and sat back down in my armchair. I stared back at Trowa who had his eyes shut and was…Sleeping?

How the hell could he fall asleep so suddenly? He's must have been tired…

Duo and Heero, who had recently been hugging each other, now yawned.

Duo said in mid-yawn "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay I'll be along in a minute." Heero replied, Duo kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the darkness.

Heero quickly glanced at me and Heero before he too disappeared into the shadows.

I swiftly moved towards where Trowa was, I decided to close his laptop and put it away before t got broke. Then it sprung to mind, what to do with Trowa? Finally, after much pondering, I picked him up and carried up to his bed, trying so hard not to wake him. Trowa was surprisingly light or maybe that was just me…

As Trowa was only staying the night he had nowhere to sleep, the guest was also taken up by Duo and Heero.

So, again, I was left to think. My brain and I agreed that Trowa should have my bed so I lay him on the king size. I was successful not to wake him.

It then occurred to me that I had nowhere to sleep! I rummaged around my closet and found a sleeping bag that hadn't been used in ages.

I lay it down beside the bed and stared at Trowa for a while, I couldn't help but resist the temptation, I leaned over and my lips met Trowa's. Thank Allah he was asleep.

Trowa's POV: (A few minute after kiss)

As I woke up I could have swore something wasn't right, I felt as though I had been kissed…Maybe it has just been my dream about Quatre lingering in my mind.

I stretched out my hand in the dark; I couldn't feel my laptop anymore, then I realized that I was sitting on a bed. Quatre's bed.

As I lay back down I noticed a dark figure lay beside the bed on the floor, I figured out it was Quatre. I leaned over in the darkness and kissed Quatre's forehead, hoping he wasn't awake, and whispered. "Thank you."

I decided to give him back his bed so I carried him and placed him down on the bed and I snuggled up in the sleeping bag.

Quatre's POV:

I woke up to find I was on the bed and Trowa was on the floor, he looked so beautiful sleeping.

I jumped off the bed and lay down beside him, I wanted to hug and kiss him so much but he belonged to that blonde bitch 1.

I put my arm around his waist but then spread out all the bed covers so it looked like I had just accidentally rolled off, I then buried my face in his silky smooth hair and drifted off to sleep.

Author's notes: The end of chapter two.

1 If you look back at the start he says something about Trowa probably liking some blonde person, a bit confusing, I know.


End file.
